A Sweet Torture
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Naru has something in store for Keitaro from when he had his way with the other girls. The title is kinda lame, but this has been planned for a long time and hope you like this. R&R, no flames pls, thank you. Lemon ahead, so be warned!


**A Sweet Torture**

_Ok, it feels like it's another while since I made a fic, man I've been delayed and face little circumstances I gotta deal with. Now I gotta sort of wrap up my LH lemon series with of course the main couple, which I think it's been long-awaited. This continues after Keitaro has been with Mutsumi. It feels like it's been a while since I made my previous fic, taking a break from it and I might feel slightly rusty._

_As for this one, I don't know how you'd feel or think of this and it may have been done already, but it's something that's been in my mind; I've been planning this is how it goes for a long time and a friend of mine thought it'd be a good idea. Don't consider Naru to be anything but, though who knows if this is some personality even she herself is unaware, but whatever; remember this is fanfiction. Hope you like it and please don't bomb me with flames. Maybe I can do something a little radical here._

_Also let me say pardon me for any grammatical errors around that some reviewers say to me; it's not that Microsoft Word has been able to help and I'm doing my best here. Please don't be Grammar Nazis. Got it?_

_Warning: lemon. You know the drill, if you're not comfortable with it and its contents, go back._

_Keitaro: 22_

_Naru: 19_

_You know the usual disclaimers, I don't own this anime._

* * *

><p>Keitaro has woken up in a room, the dark surround the place around. He can feel himself sitting on a chair and he can see it as his eyes slowly adjust. Then he feels his hands and legs being bound to the chair with strong wire cables. He feels a little lump on the back of his head, indicating he may have been struck from behind. Now that he thinks about it, he recalls how he's going to enter Naru's room because she was calling for him then everything fades to black and the next thing he knows is this situation. 'Gosh, what is happening? What's going on? And frankly, what's up with me in this?' he ponders.<p>

_This is what happened earlier that led to this:_

As soon as Keitaro goes by Naru's door, the said occupant knocked him out cold with a small wooden plywood for a reason. She then places him in a chair and ties him up tight with cuffs. She has plans to do something for him at this night; she has been a little jealous of him that he's been making love to most of the tenants, hearing it from Mutsumi. It's not she feels cheated on as they had made love before and she's fine with him doing that, considering how the rest of the tenants feel for him, but she felt left out and wants to 'make up' for this.

A little time later, Keitaro wakes up in the dark recesses of Naru's room. His eyes haven't fully adjusted to the dark, but he can see a little well. "Uhhh, what happened to me? Huh, what's happening?" Keitaro soon comes to his senses. Then he felt hands on his shoulders and he freaked out a bit. "Relax Keitaro, it's just me." He heard a familiar and sweet voice. "Oh Naru it's you. So what is it you want to do?" Keitaro asked to his sweetheart.

Then Naru turned on the light in her room. Keitaro sees his future wife clad in her sleeveless pink shirt and a short brown skirt, enough to show her fine legs. "You see, you've been making love to the girls as Mutsumi said. I'm not jealous and I ain't accusing you of cheating, since I know they're in-love with you as well. I really don't mind, however it's time I gotta be in it, my way." Naru explained. In her mind, now that everyone's got their way with him, it would be Naru's turn to do it, but in her own twist.

She recall the times she 'beats' up Keitaro in cases of his 'pervertedness', this time she feels the need to punish or torture her love, in a rather sweet and even erotic fashion. 'Time to get this in motion while I still have time for this.' she thought, referring to the others who are away at the moment, save for Haruka downstairs. "Now Keitaro, I'm gonna give you your 'torture', and it's going to be sweet", Naru said, a bit spoiling what's she's planning.

Naru put her right leg on the chair, allowing Keitaro to have a glimpse of pink panties under her short skirt. Keitaro tries attempts to look away, but Naru's demeanor and actions would mean that Naru wants him to look at what's under her. Naru could turn Keitaro's accidental pervertedness to her own advantage, to make it his own sweet torture method provided by his future wife. To get the session started, Naru sways her hips sexily in a painfully slow manner, making Keitaro have his manhood grow.

She then put her leg down and begins to lift her sleeveless pink shirt off her, showing her bra to Keitaro. Naru knew her love would be getting aroused, maybe even uneasily. She teases Keitaro by lifting her short skirt up, showing her nice hips and her panties' strings. After a little caressing of her legs, Naru unbuttons her mini skirt and let itself fall onto her ankles, immediately discarding it. She wears no footwear, barefoot as Kaolla, so it's disposed of easily. Now she's clad in only her sexy underwear, making Keitaro heated up and more aroused. Keitaro's eyes fill with awe and a little shock; whatever perverted stuff he has inside may be taking surface as a result of this. Naru's methods are working in her favor.

She begins to dance in a sexy move by swerving her hips. Her little performance slowly gets more erotic as if she's like a pro stripper. She dances in a variety of ways. Naru's expression she gives to her love is quite sly, going to turn Keitaro on more.

Later she goes closer to the chair-bound Keitaro and rubs her nice legs against his legs, giving him an igniting sensation within his being. Her brassiere had her top portion of her breasts exposed and they were bouncy as well; its cups had a lacy design on top. Her thong was very small as the strings exposed her buttocks, but her delicate womanhood was covered up quite well. Keitaro's eyes widens and his jaw drops down upon seeing her extremely revealing lingerie she decides to wear, show to him and then move in such erotic ways.

'Is this a new kind of a torture method Naru has created?' Keitaro questioned to himself. He may have felt he's like a guinea pig in this. It might as well be working effectively as he sees Naru dance to the silence but with an erotic atmosphere and mood. The way and how she's doing this provides more than just entertainment, it's more on a torturous effect being inflicted on the poor 'unlucky' Keitaro.

Then Naru picked up a thin wooden stand that used to be a lampshade, a very old one, with the lights and cover removed as it is broken and it has a small stabilizer legs that won't interfere with her. However Naru is using this as a makeshift stripper's pole as she plasters herself onto it. She starts to grind her whole body and even her crotch on it, imagining the pole as Keitaro as she made love to him the first time. She dance on and on like a pro, closing her eyes and emit ecstatic moans and breathings as she imagines the said imagination. Naru does this act for some minutes, torturing Keitaro in a good way as Keitaro feels her effect.

Then Naru goes to Keitaro, sits on his lap and she grinds her butt all over his. "I'm going to give you more torture." Naru said in a sweet yet sadistic tone with a hint of lust in it, winking at him. Keitaro groaned into the sensation of being used as a strip pole, whether in pleasure or pleasurable pain. Naru can feel his erection poking her behind amidst his jeans. 13 minutes pass, Naru then stands up in front of him.

Intending to work his perversion against him, Naru has an idea to play on him more. Naru takes her bra in an unhurried and gentle manner. She covered her mounds with one arm and used the other to spin the bra around, throwing it into a random area of the bedroom. Naru faces Keitaro, slyly staring and smiling at him for a minute, still covering her breasts, teasing him and to give things a bit tense.

Without warning, in a very sudden move she brings down her arm, revealing her bouncy mounds. 'Oh my g...' Keitaro is in shock, his mind maybe short-circuiting. If this can be seen in an anime manner, his nose bleeding would be like from a hose and be knocked out cold simply from that. 'Naru, how could you do this to me? You're such a tease!' Keitaro thought.

She dances again, her mounds bounced to and fro moving along with her swaying her hips. Later she returns to the old decrepit lampshade, plasters herself and grinds her body on it, more especially the valley of her breasts. Naru dances erotically while massaging her breasts for extra pleasure and to compress the wooden pole stand. She may dance like a pro, but even in her inexperience, she does well and can think of many erotic ways for a girl to seduce her guy.

Then Naru came up with the next phase of her idea: rubbing her thong-covered womanhood on the outside while still dancing on the wooden pole-like stand, holding it with her left hand. She intends not to fondle herself, but just spice up the sexy scene. As she dance, her exposed breasts bounce to almost no end. Later she lets go of the wooden stand, stand in front of Keitaro and now let both hands rub her in between her thigh spot, still dancing, her hips never stop swaying.

She then walks backward to the stand, her right hand holding it from behind her and let her left hand remain at her thong, still rubbing that place in her. She continues to dance in this manner. Some minutes later she releases her hand from her thong and lowers herself down until she sits down and opens her legs a little, fully exposing her thong-covered womanhood in her very intimate places in under her, with both hands helps to stabilize her. Keitaro can sense he may get nosebleeds for seeing too much of his future wife doing such sizzling scenes. Naru lightly giggles from giving Keitaro this.

"Um Naru, how long you think you're gonna do this?" he then asks, figuring it's been more than hour since this started.

"When I feel that it's over. If you think you wanna have me, well you're just gonna wait a little longer." she replied flat.

With that, she continues to erotically dance in some more minutes before at last thought she'd give Keitaro a break. She approaches, her hips swaying sexily, Keitaro noticing she purposely moved her body to make her breasts jiggle, and sits on his lap, her sexy smile not faltering, still keeping up this sexy mood. "I think it's time you and me do our thing. Maybe you can love me better after me doing this." Naru playfully tells him, regarding her treatment to him. Keitaro gets what she's talking as he feels her hands going back and removing his binds.

Once his hands are free, Keitaro attempts to kiss Naru, but she puts a finger at his lips. "Not yet, love. I still have one more task." Naru gently says to him, winking. She goes down and unties the cables holding strongly his ankles. With his ankles free, and now being released from his binds, Keitaro still waits for Naru to give him some sort of a go. He gets it when Naru gets back up to him, removes his glasses and place them at the nearby cabinet then cups his cheeks, still giving him a smile. Then her left hand takes his right hand and leads it to touch her breast, making Keitaro tense.

"Keitaro, I love you." she said to him and brings him in for a deep kiss. Keitaro kisses back and his right hand gropes her breast. It may seem that his inner pervertedness is brought to the surface thanks to that erotic dance Naru has given him. He had his arms around her, holding her close and going to make love to her just as he had with her in the past and the tenants. Keitaro's right hand rubs, squeeze and press her breasts up to his want, the way he's free to do so. Their tongues clash for domination, all while exchanging spit into others' mouths.

Meanwhile his free left hand travels down her side to her thighs, feeling her curves and her fine buttocks. Naru sexily bucks and gyrates her hips into his, making Keitaro feel sore below as his erection are being tightly confined in his pants. Their kissing was passionate and heated, then they had to abruptly break the kiss to bring back air. They were panting; Keitaro notice her breasts slightly bouncing from her pantings.

Naru wrapped her arms around him. "So Keitaro, what then do we do next?" she sexily asks, him. "Oh you know the answer my dear." he responded to her, standing up from the chair and carrying her like the bride she's going to be in the future, towards the futon she had prepared. He puts her down, making Naru still stand and Keitaro undid her thong down. He sees his future wife fully naked, making his face as red as it can get.

"Now Naru, lie down." He tells her and Naru obediently did as she's told to. Keitaro again scans at her fully naked body. From the standing view, it is exquisite, more so when Naru poses in a very erotic posture or two. Feeling aroused and the heat rising, Keitaro discards his shirt and bring down his pants, leaving him in his slightly dark green boxers. Naru sees the obvious bulge at his boxers; she made him reach at such arousal.

'Oh Naru, you had to make me be like this.' Keitaro thought as he goes down, their faces very close. The gap closed and they made another passionate yet wild kiss with the usual tongue duel. Naru's hands grip his boxers and pull it out of him. Keitaro discards it to the side and they wildly make love to one another. Their tongue duel intensifies a little while their hands go around their naked bodies and pressing themselves together with effort.

Keitaro then grows bolder in his moves as he lets his left hand move from her neck to her right breast. Naru moaned in the kiss as she feels the touch of his hands on her large breasts. He massages them softly in circular rotations, causing her to moan loud while still inside his mouth.

Later he releases himself from the kiss and his thumbs play with her nipples until they were erect and firm. He continues this, then Keitaro pulls her up so that they'll be in a sitting position, then he sucks and licks her right breast and while stimulating the left. Some minutes later, Keitaro switches breasts and applies the same actions. Naru moans sexily and encourages her love to keep going, knowing he wants her that much. "Oh Keitaro..." she breathed out, holding her head up high and moan in pleasure, being pleasured by what he administers.

He continues to suck and lick her nipples, making her moan continuously. Keitaro then puts his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing its valley. Naru can only sing out her pleasurable moans and sighs and of his name, her arousal getting high like never before, perhaps more than the first time they made love.

Keitaro then pushes her back down and him still on top. Naru lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into her lover's eyes and smiles; her love for him sparkles in her orbs. Keitaro smiles back while looking at her seemingly beautiful and sexy body figure. Keitaro again goes down to take and taste her lips, which Naru happily kiss back. Then he goes to her neck, kissing it while going down, to her collar bone, chest, her belly and then down to her clit, already wet from her sexy dance. They now leave their actions say all of their love as words is not needed at the moment. Notably, both of them were familiar in doing this.

Keitaro opened her tight two-folds, giving intense sensations on Naru. His thumb stimulates her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole, Naru moaned very loud at his treatment. He works on her but not yet going fast or hard; he wanted to hear her moans and seeing his sexy angel writhe in sweltering pleasure.

"Uuhhh! Keitaro! Keitaro!" she moans loud, now her turn to be pleasurably tortured by his moves. Keitaro continued his action until he inserts 3 of his fingers in. His fingers stimulate her canal enough to make her moan very loud and the pressure mounting. With her moans, Keitaro feels familiar with it, as he heard the sweet sounds before; first from Naru then the rest of the girls who had made love to him.

"Keitaro! More! Please..." she begs to him and Keitaro easily complies. Naru continues to moan loud and her hands help pull his hand in deeper. Keitaro then inserts his tongue inside her clitoris, Naru can only moan his name louder and feel this burning ecstasy. Keitaro stimulates her on until the pressure builds; Naru screamed in pleasure as her juices were released and goes into Keitaro's waiting hand.

Keitaro licks all her sweet liquids on his hand, retrieving all that had spilled so to not let it get wasted. 'Tastes sweet...' Keitaro thought to himself; he knows the taste of Naru, and the girls may have had their own taste, even in the same flavor. He goes up to face her then felt her hands touch his cheek and let Keitaro look directly at her dazzling eyes.

Naru then spreads her legs, giving a sign for him to that familiar love making ritual. "Ready Naru?" Keitaro asked. "Yes..." she answers readily, preparing herself for his entry. They're ready to do what they did before and what Keitaro. Once their positions were proper, Keitaro slowly let his tip enter her tight interior. Keitaro pushes onward, and is deep inside her, Naru screaming loud from the pleasure of him inside her.

His movements slowly pick up speed, her moans increasing in volume. Keitaro has done this before with Naru and the other girls, which should be made obvious. Instinct now drives Keitaro on as his thrusts become intense, them moving in a rhythm. Naru's moans became loud, Keitaro's grunts go in duet with hers. The friction he feels on his hard erection is great, as he pumps into her, reaching her g-spot. Naru then flips him around, wanting some taste of pleasure done into her.

His right hand holds her left hand while his free hand goes around her body to touch her and feeling her perfect curves. Naru puts her right hand on his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, holding them securely. Keitaro's free hand goes to her right breast, giving her additional pleasure.

Later Keitaro wraps his arms around her as she embraces him tight like before. Naru then rubs her body up and down on him; Naru moves her hips into him as she repeatedly impales herself on it, thrusting herself for his manhood to go in further. The nipples of her breasts scrape along his chest, as she somehow likes to do it on him.

In a little sudden twist, Naru flips round and let him be on top to have his way. She goes up to Keitaro and wraps her arms behind him and moving into him, with Keitaro moving to meet her thrusts that intensifies by each passing minute. He holds her tight with his arms around her, his hands going anywhere they want. Naru is pleased at this, seeing him enjoying this she's giving to her love.

Keitaro goes to her neck to kiss it before going up to kiss her. Their tongues dance again while once more trading their spit; their lips locking. Keitaro pumps in her deeper and harder while his left hand move to her right breast and squeeze it, making Naru moaned loud within Keitaro's mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on hammering in her. "OH KEITARO!" Naru screamed out, the pleasure so great, his thrust became as intense as a jackhammer.

Naru writhes and moans in pleasure under him. Keitaro likes the view of his angel under him; her face flustered in hot ecstasy and her writhing and screaming over and over underneath him. Keitaro continued to stimulate her breast and going deep and hard in her canal, always hitting her g-spot like he had with the girls, satisfying them.

His manhood slicked by her juices that now soaks it, enabled him to thrust in and out smoothly. Naru holds him more, her legs wrapped securely tight on his waist, leaving him no room of retreating from her; the friction brings intense pleasure that fills their beings. Keitaro grunted and moaned along with Naru's moans and screams that fill up her room. Keitaro enjoys the feeling of him in her core, filling it with such warmth and a heavenly sensation.

The two lovers grind their bodies hard to get that peak. Then the pleasure reaches sky high, the pressure from their lower regions rising to critical. Keitaro's thrusts became intense, Naru presses and rubs her body harder on him. Naru keeps up the pace, the intensity builds up and they reach their orgasm, her walls clenched very tight on him. At last and again, both had reached over the edge; they now spew their cum into one another.

"Naru! I can...feel..."

"Oh Keitaro! I want it!"

Their pleasurable screams echo throughout Naru's room, their juices had come to soak their hips. Their climax sends their bodies' muscles into a little spasm, made them hold to each other very tight. Keitaro falls to her chest, panting in exhaustion, his head in between her breasts. Naru still securely holds Keitaro like the lover he is for her, tired and weary from this heated experience.

Both lovers take a momentary rest after their orgasm, lying in each others' arms. Naru takes a look at her sweaty lover. 'He looks rather charming like that.' she thought to herself.

"Keitaro, do me a little favor..."she suddenly perked. "What is it?" he got the answer when Naru pushes up and let them sit up. Naru had to release herself from his erection so she can adjust her position and to sit on Keitaro's lap and hips. "Lets do this." Naru said and Keitaro nods, knowing what they'll do.

Naru pushes her hips forward to let his erection back into her, making her screech happily at the feeling of him inside her again. Her legs wrap around his waist and holds on as Keitaro pumps in her. Keitaro thrust upwards whilst Naru thrust downwards, being able to meet in their movements. Keitaro is experienced at this as his left hand holds her buttocks while the other holds at her back. Naru can only hold on to Keitaro as he pumps in and out her, hitting her g-spot every time.

Keitaro pounded into her as he grunts from the friction from her walls; their hot and sweaty naked bodies pressed against one another as their pleasurable cries and moans become the constant soundtrack in the air. A wonderful ecstasy easily finds both of them as Naru tightens her legs and vigorously thrust herself in him deeply, forcing him to pound even further into her tight and moist opening.

Naru takes his right hand and placed it into her left breast, trying to intensify the ecstasy. Keitaro's mouth sucks on her breast while the other hand twitches the rock-hard nipples on the other. Their bodies press hard into one another, them holding each other tight while moving in harmonic rhythm. Naru can see that Keitaro can be one great lover; it is no wonder the girls take a strong liking to him. "Keitaro! More!" she screamed, wanting more of this heaven.

Keitaro puts his face near her neck level, his hand still at her left breast, the other placed on near her buttocks. She had placed her hands on his head and neck, clinging on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another, the lovers looked at each other eye to eye.

Her moans gets louder as Keitaro goes deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to go in more. His hand that is on her breast now moves behind her. Her hands that are on his head and neck holds him tight as she clings onto him as Keitaro thrusts reaches jackhammer intensity.

His speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. Keitaro's hard grunts and Naru's sweet moans fills the room with this ecstatic duet. Naru thrust back downwards to meet him; their bodies now grind hard against one another. Both held each other tight, going in for this amazing ride. Naru's breasts pressed against his fine chest, her nipples scraping the fleshy surface.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts intensifies from all the effort they can muster. Naru impales herself more on him; Keitaro feels her walls tightening on him, her walls clenching as he goes.

"AHH! Keitaro!" Naru screamed as she holds her love tighter. "Uh! Naru! It's getting close...I'm going to!" Naru could not hold out from the coming release as he has reached his limits. Inevitably both let out a pleasurable scream that may be heard throughout the apartments. Luckily for now the tenants are just arriving at the stairway leading to the apartments.

Keitaro shoots his seed into her and Naru spills out her honey. Both of them hold each other very tight from their incredible release. As their bodies calm down, they fall back to the futon and take moment to catch their breath. Naru still holds him tight by her arms and legs, not wanting to let go her love soon.

"How was tonight Keitaro?"

"It was great, albeit a bit on your torture of me. You had fun on that, didn't you Naru?"

"Yeah, I had. You may never know when I'd do it again."

They held each other for some time, then they notice the clock now is nearing 9, they thought they'd get up before the girls would find out of what they're doing. They dress up, clean up and then go down to join the rest in a little night fun, doing random stuff. When it's getting late, they head to their bedrooms. Keitaro heads back to his where Naru said she'll be waiting.

True enough, Naru waits for him, in only her panties she wore before, and welcomes him with an embrace. Keitaro blushes but returns her embrace. They then settle down for the night, their eyelids becoming heavy. The lovers lie, soon going off to dreamland in each others' arms and touch.

"Love you Naru."

"Love you too Keitaro."

**END**

* * *

><p><em>This really sounds wacky, radical and maybe even odd to conclude my LH series but I thought I'd give it a try. Your mileage may vary on this, this I know. There could be some grammar errors, so please I know I don't know and sorry for that; it's not that Microsoft Word helps me. Again it feels like a while since I made another fanfic.<em>

_With not much else to say, I hope you'll like it, expect more fics from me and please keep the flames to yourself (you can criticize, but pls NOT too harsh. Again sorry for any errors). Don't forget to check out my other fics as well if you're interested or if you the time. This is GB signing off for now and later._


End file.
